


It always comes in threes

by InspiredDragonWriter



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredDragonWriter/pseuds/InspiredDragonWriter
Summary: Lurien, a young moth who had just been given a grand title. has a loving partner and trusted friends.He thought everything was perfect, but no one ever told him that bad luck tends to come in threes...
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher (Hollow Knight)/Original Character(s), Lurien the Watcher/Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It always comes in threes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an alternate universe, where the Radiance and the infection never happened.  
Hallownest lives in peace, and everyone lives happy lives.

In a time of peace, one does not often find trouble or hardships. It is a time for joy and prosperity, that is what a certain young moth though when he first entered the White Palace of The Pale King. He had been so lucky to be chosen, personally by the king himself. It was even more amazing coinciding this young bug was from the moth tribe, coinciding the Kings odd past with them. It was surprising that the young moth had been chosen at all.

The young moth had shown great promise and leadership in his courses ,at the City of tears college. And now he had been chosen as the cities newest protector, he felt such excitement rushing through him. His wings buzzed nervously as he made his way towards the throne room, he was in utter awe. 

The palace was always so beautiful it was like it was hand carved by god...now now don't lose yourself. 

He fussed over his brown fur, made sure his wings were not smudged and that his antenna were fluff and neat, his beloved already told him her looked fine. But fine was not good enough when you were about to meet the king of all Hallownest!

He sighed shaking his head, gasping a little once the doors opened and he saw The Pale King sitting at his throne, his Queen sat next to him. The was a small child sitting on her lap, it must be one of their many children that lived in the palace. This one was as pale as their parents and had two perfectly pointed horns, they seemed to be asleep right now. Nuzzled into their mothers embrace, the young bug had been destructed by the royals he did not hear his own name being called.

“ Lurien! Step forward!” called one of the kings retainers, this made him panic a little as he quickly stepped forward and kneeled before the king. Who seemed oddly amused by this, raising his hand he spoke softly. Lurien of the moth tribe, do you swear loyalty to the kingdom? That you shall protect and serve the bugs of its capital with your very life?” asked the king in a strong commanding voice that echoed across the room.

“ I do my king!” Lurien cried with pride, he felt his chest bursting with happiness as he could not wait to get started.

“ then arise, Lurien the watcher! Protector of the City of Tears, may you serve with honour and pride” called the King as Lurien stood, smiling widely bowing his head once more” I will do well to honour you my king” bowing as he stepped back.

The Pale King smiled “ I'm sure you will now go. The tower you shall reside in is ready, as are the guards. I bid you good day.” he said and with that Lurien was dismissed.

It all happened rather fast, this morning he was just Lurien, but now he was the protector of the city of tears. His beloved was waiting for him outside of the White Palace, they were always so supportive of Lurien. He loved them a lot and was happy they were able to come, it was sad they were not allowed inside the palace but it was fine.

Lurien hugged them close, smiling his fluffy antenna twitching. “ I still can't believe this is happening, i never thought i'd be the one chosen. His beloved chuckled gently booping his face, a soft expression on their face. “ believe it my love, you deserve this. You have worked so hard” they kissed his cheek gently, making his fuzz fluff up. His face flushed “ love please, you know that happens when you do that” he said embarrassed, while his love laughed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This Lurien is based off the one from my Lurien blog on tumblr, please feel free to come by  
https://lurienandco.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also note that Lurien lover is up to the reader who they can be as long as they not a canon since there is plans for that later on


End file.
